


梦

by Crilion



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crilion/pseuds/Crilion
Summary: Before new teammates arrive......





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> Luis Suárez×Lionel Messi
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 接我上一篇（lofter上）
> 
> 警告！！！！！！！
> 
> 这篇Leo有点…嗯。而苏牙也有点…嗯。
> 
> 有点隐all梅
> 
>  
> 
> 慎读慎读慎读！！！！
> 
>  
> 
> Just for fun and hope you enjoy it.:)

他嬉笑着和他接吻

“被发现了，怎么办？”

梅西说不出话来，他上身和下身都被堵着，刚睡醒的脸颊红红的，看上去颇有点委屈的意味；他快要喘不过气来了，于是只好讨好似的伸出舌头去磨路易的舌头，祈求他施舍给自己一点氧气。

 

这不管用！

小个的男人绝望地被压进柔软床铺，感受着身上男人的欲火越烧越旺。

天晓得两个小时前他们才像两头失去了理智的野兽一般，疯狂地从路易的家门折腾到浴室；再到床上时，他甚至都已经没有力气呻吟了，只能勉勉强强地一只手扒着自己的左腿，另一只手向后反握住床头柜。

 

他还记得当时路易说了什么：

“你还有力气吗？撑住了，否则就把腿盘到我的腰上来。”

“还没结束呢，Leo.”

 

接下来的记忆就混成一片，梅西自己也不记得他到底是乖乖顺从了路易的话，还是耍了个小脾气结果被操得哀叫连连，最后连话都说不清楚像条可怜的小狗一样祈求主人的怜悯。

 

又或者是，路易恼怒于他的小小“反抗”，用皮带抽完了他的屁股之后把他绑在了床头?

 

无所谓了，反正他现在醒了，而丰满臀肉之间那根折磨他的肉棒还在活跃着。

 

梅西咬着手指，头顶上路易家的吊灯在他眼里已经四分五裂，眼泪顺着发红的脸流下去，没入他挺久没修的棕色胡须中。

 

他当时是为了什么留胡子来着，好像是美洲杯上的那个说他【innocent】的球员，亦或是来自阿根廷的幸运符号?

不，想到最后他嗤笑了一声，都不是。

他留胡子只是因为他喜欢，就像他喜欢足球一样。

他 喜 欢

而已。

 

好不容易从思维的漩涡中摆脱出来，路易温柔地揉着他被精液弄脏的小腹，摇摇头“做个爱还能走神？”

“……”梅西慢慢地蜷缩进棉被，高潮的余韵让他感觉自己躺在云端。他懒得清理了，反正路易会负责到底。

“你还记得明天有那个孩子的欢迎会吧？”

“德容。阿贾克斯，我曾经的俱乐部。”

“哦，是的。”他喃喃低语，微笑着，却坚定地指挥着，“路易，明天早上我们喝马黛茶。”

 

是的，他会去欢迎那个孩子的。

 

然后伴着路易的亲吻，他轻轻地滑入了柔软的梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading!(*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡


End file.
